Esperando el verdadero amor
by Lissie Bad Scars
Summary: Harry sufrio un pequeño "ataque de sueños"... ¿Quien podra salvarlo? Lean y dejen reviews! Y empieza la segunda parte, titulada "La Segunda Parte"
1. Pocion encogedora

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
  
Esperando el verdadero amor  
  
-... Y dos cucharadas de uñas de halcón. Bueno, esos son los materiales para su poción encogedora. Empiecen a trabajar. No quiero ningún ruido. Tienen veinte minutos-era otra de las aburridas pociones en la clase de Pociones, con el profesor Snape  
  
Luego de un rato Snape se paró y dijo:  
  
-Muy bien, pasaron los veinte minutos. Voy a pasar por cada uno de los bancos y ustedes probarán las pociones. El efecto pasará en un par de minutos. Granger, empiece usted.  
  
Hermione probó su poción y se empezó a achicar hasta tener el tamaño de apenas una pluma.  
  
-Siga usted, señor Malfoy.  
  
Draco también lo hizo bien. Se veia gracioso asi de pequeño...!  
  
-Muy bien, Potter, es su turno.  
  
Harry probó la poción. No paso nada. Se quedó ahí parado hasta que empezó a ver borroso, sentía como si se debilitara de a poco. Fue cayendo hasta quedar desplomado en el suelo.  
  
-Ron, ¿Harry como está? –preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Según me dijeron... Harry está sumergido en una especie de "sueño eterno" y no despertará hasta que lo bese su verdadero amor.  
  
-Eso es grave, Ron... ¿Y si intento besarlo?  
  
-¿¡COMO!? No puedes!  
  
-¿Cómo que no? Debo intentarlo, por su bien...  
  
-Bueno, pero apenas un besito, no más.  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
Hermione se acercó al camilla donde Harry se encontraba, se agachó un poco y lo besó suavemente en los labios. No, no pasó nada.  
  
FIN  
  
Jajajaja! Los dejé con el suspenso! Espero que este fic sea bastante largo, jeje 


	2. En busca del indicado

Esperando el verdadero amor  
  
Capítulo 2: En busca del indicado  
  
Así pasaron los días; Ron y Hermione buscando a todas las chicas de Gryffindor, Revenclaw y Hufflepuff.  
  
-No hay caso, Mione. Hasta probamos con Cho Chang...  
  
-Si, fue duro convencerla...  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Bueno, probemos con alguien más, Ron. Veamos... ¿De quién gustaba Harry?  
  
-¡Ah, cierto! Ven, vayamos con los de Revenclaw  
  
-¿Revenclaw? ¿Por qué Revenclaw? Ah! Cierto! Pero Ron... Será difícil convencerla...  
  
Fueron al campo de Quidditch porque los de Revenclaw estaban practicando allí. Hablaron un rato con Cho y le contaron la "terrible tragedia" de Harry. Fue difícil convencerla, ella se negaba. Ron y Hermione tuvieron que ponerle cualquier excusa ("Si no lo haces vendrá su espíritu y se vengará de ti. Es cierto, está en los libros") para convencerla.  
  
Finalmente fueron a la enfermería. Cho se acercó a la camilla, puso una cara de asco tremenda y, para hacerlo rápido, lo besó vertiginosamente en la boca. Pero no pasó nada...  
  
Así Ron y Hermione probaron con todas las chicas que creyeron posibles para romper el hechizo, pero no funcionaba.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Los dos mejores amigos de Harry Potter decidieron, por fin, recurrir a las chicas de Slytherin.  
  
Fueron, primero, a buscar a Pansy Parkinson  
  
-¿¡COMOOO!???? ¿¡YOOO!???? ¿¡BESAR A HARRY POTTER!!!???  
  
-Por favor, es por su bien. No sabes todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para venir aquí a pedirte esto.  
  
-¡Me imagino, Comadreja! ¬¬ ¿Por qué mejor no lo besas tú, Weasley?  
  
-No, no creo que yo sea su verdadero amor, Parkinson...  
  
-Tendrán que pagarme por esto, estúpidos Gryffindors.  
  
De pronto un chico rubio platinado con ojos color plata se acerco  
  
-Bien, bien, bien... Weasley, Granger y... ¿Dónde esta el cabeza rajada de Potter?  
  
-Está en la enfermería, zoquete  
  
-Se lo merece  
  
-¿Cómo dices, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione desafiante  
  
-Es un maldito huérfano mugroso cabeza rajada y encima famoso por algo que ni se debe acordar.  
  
-Repite eso y te quedarás sin cara, Malfoy  
  
-Atrévete, Comadreja!  
  
Pero Ron se dio la vuelta, agarró a Hermione y se marcho.  
  
-No, mejor te dejo vivir. Ah! Parkinson, ¿Vas a besar a Potter si o no?  
  
-Habrá una larga lista de cosas que tendrán que hacer por mi, incluyendo actos vergonzosos frente a toda la escuela  
  
-Bien... Pero trae a tus amiguitas, así hay más posibilidades.  
  
Pansy, Hermione y Ron marcharon a paso apresurado hacia la enfermería.  
  
Draco los miraba alejarse atónito, sin saber que pensar de la situación recientemente dada. '¿Besar a Potter?' pensó 'No puedo perderme eso!'  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... ¡Pronto mas caps! Pero tengo q pensarlos Ciao! No olviden dejar sus reviews! 


	3. Dame una razón, Malfoy

Diclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.  
  
Cápitulo 3: Dame una razón, Malfoy  
  
-¿Dónde está Potter? –preguntó Draco al llegar a la enfermería  
  
Buscó con la mirada para todos lados. De repente vio una camilla en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Potter tendido, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Draco vio a Pansy que se agachaba con cara de asco hacia el rostro de Harry Potter. Sus labios quedaron a dos centímetros de distancia.  
  
-N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!!!! (¿Por qué diablos grito en cámara lenta? Mis vos es horrible así ¬¬)  
  
Malfoy agarró el brazo de Pansy y la tiró contra el suelo.  
  
-Pensé que todo esto era una broma, Pansy  
  
-¿Cuándo dijimos que era una broma, Draco? No bromearía con algo así... Y menos con el patético de Potter...  
  
-No puedes rebajarte así nomás hacia un maldito Gryffindor.  
  
-Pero Weasley y la tonta sangre sucia esa –señaló a Hermione- me dijeron que harían cosas vergonzosas frente a toda la escuela si besaba a Harry... -Draco la miró con un gesto de ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- ...Potter –Draco hizo un gesto de aprobación  
  
-No me importa las malditas cosas que hagan por ti. Deberías dejarlo ahí y que quede dormido por el resto de su maldita, patética, odiosa, perfecta, divina, hermosa, envidiable, genial...  
  
-Eh... ¿Draco...? ¿Qué estás diciendo...?  
  
-Este... Yo... Quiero decir, que los dejes ahí y que se quede dormido por el resto de su vida...  
  
-No si me dan tales cosas a cambio. Probaríamos que los de Gryffindor son patéticos!  
  
-Es un buen punto, pero aún no me convence...  
  
-Eres tan orgulloso... Tan orgulloso que... Que... (N/A: No se me ocurrió ningún chiste )  
  
-¿No se te ocurrió ningún chiste, cierto?  
  
-¿Quieres vértelas conmigo?  
  
-No te metas con un Malfoy, Parkinson...  
  
Pansy sacó su varita y apuntó a Draco con una mirada así como esta: ¬¬ (N/A: Es justo como me la imaginaba!)  
  
-Verás lo que una chica de Slytherin como yo puede hacer, Malfoy...  
  
Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione miraban atónitos la escena que se llevaba a cabo entre Draco y Pansy...  
  
-Imposible! –Ron se acercó a Hermione  
  
-¿Dos Slytherin peleando por Harry? Mmmm...  
  
Pansy miraba a Draco ¬¬ Draco miraba a Pansy ¬¬  
  
-Malfoy, dame una explicación por lo que no pueda y/o deba besar a Potter...  
  
-De hecho si, Pansy... -se aclaró la garganta y empezó: -Desde la fundación del colegio los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se llevaron muy mal. Hubo muchos duelos en consecuencia, y años después la situación seguía empeorando. En la Copa de las Casas, en el Quidditch, en las clases, en todo; La casa de la serpiente y la Casa del león competían en cualquiero cosa que fuera posible. Y es por eso que, hoy en día, los Slytherin seguimos siendo eternos enemigos de los Gryffindor, hasta el punto tal de poder humillarlos y aplastarlos en toda ocasión posible, aunque a veces tengamos que dejar aparte algunas cosas importantes. Esa es la única razón por la que no debes besar al Cabeza Rajada de Potter, Pansy.  
  
Mientras Draco hablaba, Pansy había aprovechado para acercarse un poco más a la camilla donde se encontraba Harry.  
  
-Buen punto, Draco...  
  
-¿Ves? Yo siempre digo la verd...  
  
-...PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA CONVENCERME!!!!!!  
  
Pansy se agachó rápidamente y besó a Harry.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Jejejeje! A pedido de todos (y porq yo lo queria hacer) aquí os presento un nuevo cap de esta cómica y divertida historia. Sigan leyendo y dejen reviews! 


	4. Por Harry

Diclaimer: Ya se lo saben, no?  
  
Capítulo 4: Por Harry  
  
"Dios, esto no puede estar pasando" pensó Draco. Pasó por todos los estados de ánimo: Miedo, satisfacción?, furia, preocupación...  
  
Lo único que faltaba era que el verdadero amor de Harry sea Pansy...  
  
Harry se movió un poco. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.  
  
Pero Harry volvió a sumergirse en su sueño...  
  
SuEñO dE hArRy:  
  
Lo sentimos, este sueño es demasiado prohibido (osea, fantasías con el/la chic que le gusta) a causa de escenas MUY fuertes (ni se atrevan a imaginar! ¬¬)  
  
N/A: Jajajaja! Los deje con las ganas, ah? Bueno... depende a sus reviews ;) vere si pongo un capitulo al final que cuente la parte "no fuerte" del sueño de Harry... ;)  
  
"Fiu!!!" pensó Draco "Por poco me creo que Pansy es el verdadero amor de Harry ¬¬ (¿desde cuando lo llamo por su nombre???)"  
  
-Draco! Tare a las otras chicas de Slytherin...  
  
Draco obedeció a Pansy y se fue.  
  
-Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar a ver que cosas vergonzosas harán frente a toda la escuela...  
  
-¿CÓMO? Harry no despertó, asi que no haermos nada. –Ron apuntó a Pansy con su varita y esta retrocedió con expresión de miedo-  
  
-E-esto no se queda asi, Weasley Pobretón! Verás como me vengo! –Pansy se fue de la habitación.  
  
-Demasiado cobarde, ¿no, Hermione?  
  
Hermione no respondió. Puso cara de Muajaajja (osea, estar tramando algo).  
  
-¿Hermione que estas pensando?  
  
-Bésalo  
  
-¿QUÉ? ¿A HARRY?  
  
-Bésalo, tenemos que intentarlo!  
  
-No haré eso, Hermione... No soy gay por ahora y no quiero serlo  
  
-No te convertirás en gay sólo por besarlo, Ron... (Muajajaja)  
  
N/A: Salteo la parte del beso porque odio Ron/Harry o todo lo que podría insinuar esa pareja. Disculpen las molestias! Jejeje  
  
Draco llegó con una manada de chicas (todas de Slytherin) atrás cuchicheando como locas cosas que Ron y Hermione no entendía.  
  
-A un lado, Weasley.  
  
Las chicas, emocionadas, hicieron fila para besar a Harry.  
  
Pasó la primera... Nada  
  
Pasó la segunda... Nada  
  
Pasó la tercera... Harry se movió ligeramente pero al final no pasó nada.  
  
No hubo caso. Probaron con todas las chicas, pero ninguna lo logró.  
  
Todos los Slys abandonaron la sala.  
  
-Hermione... Se me cruzó por la cabeza que... Tal vez...  
  
Hermione pareció comprender lo que Ron pensaba.  
  
-Ron, ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?  
  
Hermione se acercó a Ron y le dijo algo en el oído, por si alguien estaba espiando.  
  
-Si, eso temía.  
  
-Debemos hacerlo, por Harry...  
  
-Pobre, si supiera lo que le está a punto de pasar...  
  
FIN 


	5. ¿Y ahora?

Disclaimer: Bla bla, bla y más bla... J. K. Rowling... BLA!  
  
Capítulo 5: ¿Y ahora?  
  
Había panfletos por toda la escuela diciendo "Para todos los varones de la escuela: Grave! Harry Potter Sumergido en sueño eterno. Nosotros estar preocupados. ¿Quieres ayudar? El día Martes en la sala de enfermería. Gracias Hermione y Ron Weasley"  
  
-Ron! Has puesto sólo tu apellido, y no el mío! ¬¬ Así parece que somos casados!  
  
Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Hermione se giró y dijo:  
  
-Bueno, que va... Ya sacamos copias así que deberé pegarlas por toda la escuela...  
  
Al día siguiente (Martes) en la enfermería el primero en aparecer fue Colin. Fue corriendo rápido hasta Harry y lo beso tán apasionadamente que Ron y Hermione no lo podían creer.  
  
-oo  
  
-Oo  
  
Harry no se movió.  
  
-Que pena! Pensé que yo sería su verdadero amor... -los ojos de Colin Creveey se llenaron de lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y salió llorando de la sala.  
  
Más tarde había al menos unos 20 o 30 chicos en fila.  
  
-Guau! Nunca pensé que habría tantos!  
  
Hermione estaba feliz, pero luego se entristeció al ver que ninguno lograba desperatar a Harry.  
  
Entonces la puerta se abrió de repente.  
  
-Abran paso! YO, EL GRAN SALVADOR, VINE A SALVAR (obvio) A HARRY POTTER!  
  
Ron y Hermione se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con... ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!???? ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡BLAISE ZABINNI!!!!????  
  
-Dios mío!  
  
A paso apresurado, Blaise se acercó a donde Harry y lo besó mucho más apasionadamente que Colin. Imposible!  
  
Pero no pasó nada... Ron y Hermione igualmente sabían que Harry no podía estar enamorado de Zabinni ¬¬  
  
Así pasaron las horas y la mayoría del colegio había besado a Harry. Pero nadie lo podía despertar. Harry una vez le dijo a Ron que alguien le gustaba, por eso los dos mejores amigos de Harry estaban seguros de que estaba en la escuela y que NO era un profesor. N/A: ¿Qué como sabían? Bueno, pues... Este... Yo... Adiós! (Lissie sale corriendo, que cobarde! oo)  
  
Aquel Martes por fin había acabado. Ron y Hermione habían conseguido convencer a los de Slytherin para que besen a Harry (Guau! I-m-p-o-s-i-b-l- e!) mandándoles una carta con la firma de Snape.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Alumnos queridos de Slytherin:  
  
Solicitamos su ayuda para salvar al señor Potter (maldito rufián!) porque Dumbledore (¬¬) me lo dijo. Supongo ya habrán visto los panfletos, así que saben cuando y que hacer. Si lo hacen habrá puntos extra para su casa. Un consejo para evitar el asco al besar a Harry (–Ron! –gritó Hermione al ver a su amigo escribir eso. Ron borró "Harry") Potter: Cierren los ojos al besarlo.  
  
Hermione y Ron se aseguraron de que le carta les llegara a todos los chicos de Slytherin.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
El problema es que habían intentado con todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero nadie pudo despertar a Harry.  
  
-Si, Ron... -dijo Hermione al ver la cara horrorizada de su amigo cuando se le ocurrió esa idea- debemos pedirles ayuda a... Los profesores. (N/A: Tuvieron que arriesgarse aunque sabían que a Harry no le gustaba ningún profesor).  
  
Por suerte convencieron a Dumbledore, y éste les dijo a todos los profesores lo ocurrido con Harry.  
  
Fue asqueroso ver a todos los profesores besar a Harry... Pobre, cuando se entere...  
  
Pero faltaba un profesor (N/A: Adivinen quien!)...  
  
Snape. 


	6. El beso de Snape

Capítulo 6: El beso de Snape  
  
-No, Severus... No es una broma!  
  
-Pues pareciera que si, Director. ¿Yo, besar a ese mald... Potter? Nunca!  
  
-Pues déjame decirte que hoy mismo empezaré a escribir cartas solicitando un nuevo profesor... De pociones.  
  
Snape se quedó paralizado; O besaba a Potter, o perdía el trabajo.  
  
-Encantado de besar al señor Potter, Director!  
  
-Así se habla, Severus  
  
Dumbledore se retiró del despacho de Snape. Antes de cerrar la puerta le guiño un ojo y le dijo:  
  
-Ojalá seas profesor de Pociones para siempre, Sev... -Dumbledore cerró la puerta y se marchó. (N/A: si, esa fue una insinuación de Damubledore/Snape... ¿Horrible, no?)  
  
-Maldito vegete homosexual –se dijo Snape a si mismo -¿Besar a Potter? ¿En que pensaba?  
  
Ron y Hermione seguían en la enfermería acompañando a Harry. Sabían que Snape nunca lo besaría... ¿Qué pasa si Harry despierta? Que asco!  
  
La puerta se abrió  
  
-Muy bien, hagamos esto muy rápido y corto! –Snape había venido! –mejor que esto no se sepa, o habrá castigos para los dos... Tres!  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban atónitos. Nunca pensarían que Dumbledore pudiera convencer a Snape de besar a Harry...  
  
Vieron a el profesor de Pociones acercarse a la camilla donde Harry dormía.  
  
-Dense vuelta o les saco 100 puntos a Gryffindor  
  
Hermione y Ron obedecieron y se dieron vuelta.  
  
Severus Snape se acercó al rostro de Harry y, desgraciadamente para el pobre Cabecita Rajada, lo besó.  
  
Fue la sensación más asquerosa que el profesor más odiado por Harry tuviera que haberlo besado ¬¬  
  
Harry mientras tanto podía oír algunas cosas de las que hablaban los presentes en la sala de enfermería. Esperaba que lo de Snape fuera un sueño. Igualmente no estaba consciente de que había quedado dormido eternamente, bla, bla, bla...  
  
Snape no logró despertar a Harry, así que se retiró apresuradamente de la habitación; pero no sin antes dejar claro algunas cosas:  
  
-No lo olviden; dicen algo y habrá castigos y puntos menos para ustedes y su casa. Ah! Y Weasley... Su trabajo es deplorable, tendrá que hacerlo todo de nuevo.  
  
Snape se fue dejando la puerta abierta.  
  
-Maldito, me costó mucho hacer ese trabajo ¬¬  
  
-Para ti, Ron, que te haya "costado mucho" significa que tuviste que estar 15 minutos... Convenciéndome de que te ayude y te haga el trabajo.  
  
-Y luego estuve media hora para hacerlo porque tu no quisiste cooperar, Hermione!  
  
-No pensarás que siempre te voy a hacer la tarea, ¿No?  
  
-Si...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Eres muy mala, Hermione!  
  
-Y tu eres tan dejado!  
  
Ron se dio la vuelta y se marchó enojado.  
  
Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Harry? Todos en la escuela te han besado, nada funciona... Quisiera que estés aquí... -a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a alguien... Sabía que a Harry le gustaba alguien de la escuela, pero ya habían intentado todo, ¡hasta los profesores!  
  
-Un momento!  
  
A Hermione se le había ocurrido una idea...  
  
-Me parece que aquí hay alguien que no te ha besado, Harry... Se paró de un salto y corrió a buscar a esa persona. 


	7. La desición de Draco

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling es la dueña de todos los personajes de mi fic (pronto Draco será mio! Muajajajaja!!!)  
  
Capítulo 7: La decisión de Draco  
  
Durante la clase de Pociones Hermione estuvo muy callada (muy raro de ella).  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, Hermione se quedó en la puerta para esperar a que salga la única persona que no había besado a Harry.  
  
-Quítate de mi camino, sangre sucia!  
  
-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar...  
  
-No hablaría contigo ni aunque tuvieras la mejor de la razones para hacerlo, Granger  
  
-Esto es importante, Malfoy... ¿Acaso no has visto los panfletos y la carta de Snape?  
  
-¿Esa tonta carta? Tu crees que soy tan tonto de caer en ello, ¿No?  
  
-Pensé que lo creerían todos los de Slytherin... Me sorprende que tú muestres un signo de evidencia de que eres inteligente...  
  
-Maldita sangre sucia! Ahora no hablaré contigo!  
  
-Malfoy esto es serio...  
  
-Ah, ¿Si? ¿Y de que se trata, si se puede saber?  
  
-Es sobre Harry... Por lo de que está dormido...  
  
-¿Y tu crees que YO, Draco Malfoy, soy el "verdadero amor" de Potter?  
  
-No lo sé... Lo que pasa es que tú eres el único que no lo ha besado...  
  
-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo besaría Potter?  
  
-Te daré lo que quieras a cambio...  
  
-No hay nada que tú puedas darme, Granger  
  
-Tiene que haberlo... ¡Lo que sea!  
  
-Ni pienso ayudar a Potter, mejor se queda ahí dormido... Me haría un gran favor!  
  
Draco se dio la vuelta y salió de las mazmorras. Pero en el camino a su sala común se puso a pensar...  
  
"¿POTTER? ¿Besar a Potter? Esa es la cosa más repugnante que escuché en mi vida!"  
  
Draco entró a la sala común de Slytherin y se sentó en su sillón favorito.  
  
"Aunque, por otro lado... Ese Cuatro Ojos tiene algo... Algo que es... ¿Interesante? Bah, no puedo decir estas cosas ¬¬"  
  
-Goyle! Tráe el libro aquel! –Draco señaló a un pequeño libro, con una "D" bordada en su tapa.  
  
Goyle obedeció y le llevó a Draco su libro.  
  
Su padre se lo había regalado hace mucho, pero hace apenas unas semanas que lo empezó a usar. La mejor cualidad de ese diario era que cada cosa que escribías, el diario lo respondía dándote un consejo. A Draco le gustaba, ya que daba consejos muy guachos y malignos... (muajajaja!) Justo como a él le gustaba.  
  
Puso:  
  
"Querido Diario:  
  
Ahora que ya nos conocemos mejor, quiero que me digas que debo hacer con el Potter Cabeza Rajada ése... Esta en una especie de 'sueño eterno' y sólo su verdadero amor lo puede despertar, dándole un beso de amor... (Que cursi!) ¿Qué dices? Toda la escuela lo ha besado menos yo... ¿Le gustaré a Harry Potter, el Famoso Niño-que-vivió?"  
  
Draco M."  
  
Pasaron unos segundos y unas letras empezaron a aparecer en el diario de Draco:  
  
"Draco:  
  
Sabes que sólo tienes una manera de averiguar si Potter gusta de ti. Puedes ir hoy a la noche para que nadie te vea, y lo besas. Es lo único que te puedo decir.  
  
Diario"  
  
Draco cerró el diario de un golpe  
  
-Maldito diario!  
  
Todos en la sala común de Slytherin lo miraban atónitos.  
  
-No es nada, es una cosa que leía.  
  
Draco se retiró a su habitación. Cuando llegó se sacó la capa y se tiró en la cama.  
  
"¿Y si el diario tiene razón?" pensó "¿Y si debo ir a besar a Potter a ver que pasa? Que asco! Pero si nadie me ve... Podría intentarlo"  
  
Draco estuvo todo el día pensando si ir o no ir...  
  
-Señor Malfoy, preste atención a la clase! –la profesora McGonagall había notado que Draco estaba muy distraído ese día.  
  
Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Draco apoyado sobre su mano izquierda, con el codo sobre el banco, con una mirada tan perdida que parecía que lo hubieran hechizado.  
  
-Ah, si... -Draco se sentó correctamente y se dispuso a escuchar la aburrida clase de Transformaciones.  
  
Así estuvo todo el día; se distrajo en todas las clases, no comió nada y no hablaba con nadie.  
  
Por fin se hizo de noche. Draco tenía que tomar una decisión...  
  
Salió al parque para tomar aire y pensar un poco. Si nadie lo veía, no podría perder nada besando a Potter... ¿Pero si lo descubrían? Podría arruinar toda su imagen... Su papá lo mataría...!  
  
Por fin tomó la decisión.  
  
Entró al castillo y se dirigió a la sala Común de Slytherin.  
  
"Decidido" pensó "Voy a..."  
  
FiN  
  
Bueno!!! Aquí el séptimo cap! Espero q les guste y no olviden dejar reviews! 


	8. Mal Comienzo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este fic... Bah! ¿Para que me gasto? A nadie le interesa esto ¬¬ Es obvio que los personajes no son míos!  
  
Capítulo 8: "Mal Comienzo"  
  
Eran ya las 12:30 de la noche.  
  
Draco Malfoy había subido a su habitación...  
  
"Bien, debo cambiarme" pensó "Será algo agitado... Ay, ni se porque lo hago..."  
  
Draco bajó a la enfermería; había decidido besar a Harry, pero a escondidas.  
  
Entró, pero la oscuridad le impedía ver la camilla en donde se encontraba Harry Potter. Por fin pudo divisar una cama con una figura... Si, era Harry...  
  
Se acercó y se sentó  
  
"Bah! Que asco...! ¬¬" pensó Draco  
  
-Bueno, Potter... Espero de que no estés consciente de lo que estoy por hacer...  
  
Harry escuchaba la voz de su enemigo, Draco Malfoy. Distinguía algunas palabras; "Potter" "Consciente" "Estoy" pero las demás no las entendía.  
  
Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Draco, puesto que se había acercado. Estaba DEMASIADO cerca... ¿Qué estaría tramando?  
  
-Potter... ¿Te digo algo? Te ves mejor cuando estás así dormido...  
  
Harry se veía tan pacífico, tan sereno... Tan dulce... (Cursiladas!)  
  
Draco apoyó todo su peso en el cuerpo de Harry. Sus bocas estaban apenas a escasos centímetros, el rubio empezaba a inquietarse.  
  
"No, no puedo..." Draco se levantó y se quedó mirando a Harry.  
  
Dio vueltas por toda la habitación; pensó en su padre, en su familia, en el Señor Oscuro, en sus "amigos" y en... Harry Potter.  
  
Había sido su enemigo durante varios años... Harry rechazó la amistad de Malfoy en el primer día en que ellos pisaban el suelo de Hogwarts.  
  
"Mal comienzo" pensó.  
  
Pensó en todas las peleas y momentos que tuvo con Harry; El Bosque Prohibido, el duelo en segundo año, el hipogrifo con Hagrid en el tercero, La copa de los Tres Magos en el cuarto...  
  
Habían vivido muchas cosas, y en todo ese tiempo Draco se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia el Niño Cicatrizado iban cambiando al pasar de los años. Ya no lo odiaba como antes... Era un odio distinto.  
  
Draco sabía que si besaba a Harry y éste despertara, todos en la escuela se darían cuenta... Su reputación caería como barco hundiéndose. Pero... ¿Qué le importaba más? ¿Harry Potter o toda su imagen? Si su padre se enterara de eso... Sería su fin!  
  
Pero en el fondo, Draco Malfoy tenía 'ganas' de besar a Harry...  
  
Se acercó nuevamente a la camilla y se sentó a un lado de ésta.  
  
-Ahora si, Potter... Llegó el gran momento.  
  
Draco se acercó hacia el rostro de Harry. Y así. Simplemente lo besó. Un pequeño beso, ya que Harry estaba inconsciente.  
  
Harry no se movió.  
  
Draco se sonrojó un poco y se marchó medio 'triste' de la habitación.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, no me maten! Ya van a ver lo q os espera, pequeños! Jejejeje Se que este cap fue un poco mas corto de lo normal, pero no sabia q mas poner y deje el suspenso hasta el proximo cap. Agradezco mucho sus reviews y les comento que todavía pueden dejar más, jejejeje LiSsIe 


	9. Confesiones de Snape

Disclaimer: ¬¬  
  
Capítulo 9: Confesiones de Snape  
  
-Ron... Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Harry cayó en el sueño eterno... Malfoy todavía no lo beso... ¿Crees tu que el sea el verdadero amor de Harry?  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban algo preocupados por Harry. Hacía una semana que había quedado dormido y aún no despertaba.  
  
-Es el único chico en toda la escuela que no besó a Harry. Debe ser él, aunque nos cueste aceptarlo...  
  
Esa mañana Ron y Hermione estuvieron hablando sobre Harry, y que pasaría si a él le gustara Malfoy. Sería terrible! Por suerte estaban 'seguros' de que Draco no gustaba de Harry...  
  
Pociones las primeras dos horas, que munga! Ese maldito Snape... ¬¬ Lo odiaban.  
  
-Alumnos, el señor Malfoy pasará a entregar sus pruebas corregidas.  
  
Draco empezó a repartir las pruebas a todos los chicos del curso.  
  
-¿UNA C? Pero si había estudiado mucho!  
  
-Me parece que no lo suficiente, Ron...  
  
Draco tomó una de las pruebas, miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar a Hermione Granger. Se acercó a darle la prueba con una cara de asco.  
  
-¿B? Que extraño... El profesor Snape nunca me había puesto más que una C...  
  
-No debrías estar preocupada, si no contenta, Hermione!  
  
Draco se acercó otra vez al banco de Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Toma, Weasley. Es la prueba de Potter.  
  
Hermione y Ron la tomaron y Draco se alejó con una cara de no entender nada.  
  
-H-hermione, m-me parece que necesito a-anteojos...  
  
-Y-yo también...!  
  
-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?  
  
-Si, Ron... Efectivamente. Harry sacó una A!!!!!  
  
-Que suerte...!  
  
Sonó el timbre y todos los alumnos se retiraron de la clase de Pociones.  
  
-Snape debía estar loco cuando corrigió las pruebas...  
  
Pero lo que Ron y Hermione no sabían, era que Snape le puso a Harry una A porque... Bueno, lo que pasa es que (en secreto, no digan nada!) a Snape le 'gusta' Harry. Si, es extraño... Pero cada vez que lo ve, una sensación de cosquilleo le inunda todo el cuerpo. Y siente ganas de acercarse y besarlo muuuy apasionadamente... Ay, si ustedes supieran lo que Snape disfrutó cuando fue a darle el beso a Harry... Se tuvo que hacer le enojado para que nadie se de cuenta de que a él le gustaba un alumno, y encima Harry Potter, el Niño-que-vivió. Desde hace mucho a Severus Snape (actual profesor de Pociones) le empezó a agradar Harry, pero no estaba aún seguro de su sexualidad, así que dejó un poco ese pensamiento de lado. Pero cuando lo besó, sintió que quería hacerlo por el resto de su vida. A él, Harry le parecía una persona muy interesante, e ignoraba el hecho de que fuera un Gryffindor. A él le gustaba como era por dentro; le parecía tan... Tan... Tan perfecto... No sabía como describir esa sensación... Pero algo si es seguro: El profesor Severus Snape estaba completamente enamorado de Harry Potter, aunque pareciera una locura total.  
  
La siguiente clase que les tocaba a los alumnos de Gryffindor era Transformaciones. Pero Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado distraídos como para prestar atención a la clase. Obviamente eso no le agradó mucho a la profesora McGonagall. (N/A: si, Minerva también besó a Harry... Pero no lo quiero mencionar, es asqueroso!).  
  
-Ron, estoy perdiendo las esperanzas... Malfoy no quiere besar a Harry!  
  
-No puedo creer que a Harry le guste ese creído; no quiero creerlo!  
  
-Pero debes hacerlo... Yo también estoy impactada, pero ahora lo único que me importa es que Harry despierte y se mejore...  
  
-Tienes razón...  
  
Ron y Hermione bajaron al Gran Salón para la hora de la comida.  
  
Escuchaban algunas cosas que hablaban sus compañeros, pero mucho no les interesaba...  
  
Entonces de repente se abrió la puerta. Una figura apareció del otro lado.  
  
Ron asomó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba... ¡Era Harry! Los dos mejores amigos de Harry Potter, corrieron a recibirlo, dándoles fuertes abrazos y muchos besos ().  
  
-Harry! No puedo creerlo! –le dijo Hermione entusiasmada- ¿Pero recuerdas quién te beso?  
  
-¿Besarme? ¿Cómo que besarme?  
  
-Nada, sólo dime la última persona que recuerdas que entró a la habitación...  
  
Harry pensó por unos momentos. Recordó que alguien había estado allí a la noche muy tarde... ¿Quién era?  
  
-Ah! Si lo recuerdo! Era...  
  
Harry vió que Draco se daba vuelta y lo miraba con una cara de cachorrito pobre... Por más que no lo crean, a Harry le dio pena verlo así, entonces dijo:  
  
-No, no... Esperen... No, creo que no lo recuerdo.  
  
-Bueno, igual eso mucho no importa, ¿Cierto? Ahora lo que importa es que estás a salvo, Harry... No sabes cuanto te extrañamos Ron y yo!  
  
-Si! Y te sacaste una A en Pociones! Casi no podíamos creerlo!  
  
Harry se quedó atónito  
  
-¿Una A?  
  
Buscó con la mirada en la mesa de profesores. Divisó a Snape, que lo miró. Lo miró con cara ¬¬, pero después esbozó una pequeña e insignificante sonrisa en sus labios, que pronto de desvaneció.  
  
El trió de Gryffindor salió del Comedor y se dirigió a la sala común de su casa. Nunca habían estado tan felices; Harry había vuelto.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, esta vez fue más largo! Gracias por sus reviews, los quiero! Y no olviden dejar su opinión... espero que les haya gustado!!!  
  
Lissie 


	10. En el Parque

Disclaimer: ¬¬ NO lo dire de nuevo  
  
Capítulo 10:  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione habían llegado por fin a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-Bueno, Harry... -empezó Ron- hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar...  
  
-Si, Ron. Explíquenme porque desperté en la enfermería esta mañana.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que el Lunes pasado tu tomaste una poción mal hecha?  
  
-Aja...  
  
-Bueno, pasa que tú... Te quedaste dormido... Y... Sólo tu verdadero amor te podía despertar con un beso...  
  
-¿Y...???  
  
-Que... Bueno... Pasa que...  
  
-¡Dilo ya, Ron!  
  
-Quetodalaescuelatebeso  
  
-¿QUEEEEE??????  
  
-Bueno, si no, no despertabas...  
  
-No puedo creer que me hicieran esto!  
  
-Bueno, Harry... Ahora debemos averiguar quien te besó.  
  
-Chicos, crero que Harry debería decirnos quien le gusta...  
  
-Cierto, Harry... Malfoy fue el único que no te había besado... Creo... ¿Sientes algo por él?  
  
-NO! Como crees eso! Es mi pero enemigo!  
  
-Pero ¿Entonces quién te gusta?  
  
-Ehhh... Que yo sepa, nadie... -Harry revoleó los ojos y miró para otro lado.  
  
-Bien... Entonces nos vamos. ¿Hermione, vienes?  
  
-Si, Ron... Ya voy.  
  
Hermione lo miró a Harry con cara de que ya se había dado cuenta de todo, y Harry se estremeció un poco al verla.  
  
¿En serio Malfoy es su verdadero amor? Harry sabía que en la noche anterior, Malfoy había estado en la enfermería. ¿Malfoy lo beso? ¿Draco Malfoy?  
  
Harry cayó de su nube.  
  
Fue corriendo al comedor, a ver si Malfoy seguía allí.  
  
Buscó con la mirada, y vio a Draco sentado en la mesa con mirada de pocos amigos (como siempre). Pero Harry notó algo diferente en sus ojos... Estaban brillando, eso. Era extraño... Se veía... 'lindo' así. /:O/  
  
Fue corriendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin y le tocó apenas la espalda para llamarlo. Todos los Sly se dieron vuelta y miraron a Harry (¬¬) muy mal.  
  
Draco se paró  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Potter?  
  
-Hablar contigo, Malfoy  
  
-Oh! El Gran Harry Potter quiere hablar conmigo!  
  
-Yo no me río. No me parece muy gracioso...  
  
-¿Que corno quieres? ¬¬  
  
-Ya dije, hablar contigo.  
  
Harry lo agarró de la manga de su túnica y lo tironeó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
-Bien, hablemos... Pero aquí no, Potter.  
  
-Bien, vayamos afuera, que está más lindo.  
  
Draco lo miró como diciendo "Este está loco"  
  
Salieron al parque y Harry se sentó en un tronco.  
  
-Bueno, debo hacerte una pregunta, Malfoy.  
  
-Dale, que no tengo tanto tiempo.  
  
-¿Estuviste en la enfermería anoche, no?  
  
-¿Y a ti eso que te importa?  
  
-Me importa, y mucho.  
  
Draco se empezaba a poner nervioso. Parece que Harry lo había visto en la enfermería.  
  
Malfoy se quedó callado un momento.  
  
-Bueno, Malfoy. Si no vas a decirme nada, me voy.  
  
-No, está bien... Si, fui yo a la enfermería anoche.  
  
Harry sintió como se ponía rojo.  
  
-Potter, estás violeta!  
  
-Bueno, es que... Yo...  
  
-No digas más, entiendo lo que te pasa...  
  
-Si, claro...  
  
-Si. Lo que te pasa es que yo te gusto y ahora que lo sé estás mal porque piensas que se lo voy a decir a todo el mundo.  
  
-¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?  
  
-Ay, Potter, es obvio.  
  
Harry se dio vuelta para que Malfoy no viera que estaba rojo como un tomate.  
  
-Bien, puedes insultarme, si quieres...  
  
-No pensaba hacer eso.  
  
Draco lo agarró a Harry por el brazo y le tiró hasta que quedó enfrente de él.  
  
-Ah... Ehhh... ¿Y que pensabas hacer?  
  
Draco se acercó hasta que su boca quedó a más o menos dos centímetros de la de Harry.  
  
-Esto  
  
Lo agarró y lo beso apasionadamente. Esta vez si que lo había hecho bien...  
  
FIN  
  
R&R! ¿Les gusto????? Espero q si! Tengo ganas de estar en el lugar de Harry ¬¬ Jejejeje. Bueno, no lo olviden... dejen reviews!  
  
Ah! No estoy muy segura de si seguirlo o dejarlo así... ¿Qué opinan? ;) 


	11. Weasley, entrometido!

Disclaimer: Todo de J. K. (L, M, N, O, P, Q... No, mentira, jejejeje) Rowling  
  
Capítulo 11: Weasley, entrometido!  
  
-Vamos, Potter... Esto no es muy seguro... Podrían descubrirnos!  
  
-No me llames por mi apellido, Draco ¬¬  
  
-Bueno... Harry ¬¬  
  
-Mejor. Ahora, quítate los pantalones  
  
-¿COMO?  
  
-Ya dije, que te quites los pantalones!  
  
-No querrás ver lo que hay debajo, Pott... Harry!  
  
-Si quiero  
  
-No quieres! No quieres!  
  
-O lo haces tú... O lo hago yo!  
  
Harry se abalanzó sobre Draco, y le empezó a desabrochar los pantalones que llevaba puestos.  
  
Entonces se abrió la puerta y Ron entró por ella.  
  
-HARRY!!! ¿¡¡¡QUE SON ESOS GRITOS!!!? ¿MALFOY??? ¿HARRY??? ¿Qué HACEN???  
  
-Ehh... Ron, nosotros sólo... Bueno, dile, Draco...  
  
-Harry!! Dile tu ¬¬  
  
-No, mejor le explicas tú...  
  
-¿Es que le pobretón ese no puede darse cuenta sólo?  
  
-¿DARME CUENTA DE QUE? –Ron seguía gritando  
  
-Vamos, Ron –dijo Harry- ¿Es que no es obvio?  
  
Draco y Harry seguían en la misma posición que antes de que Ron llegara.  
  
.Viéndote en el piso, tirado, con las manos sobre el pantalón de Malfoy, yo diría que... ÉL TE ESTÁ ACOSANDO SEXUALMENTE!!!  
  
-No, Weasley –le aclaró Draco, mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hasta donde estaba el mejor amigo de Harry –yo no lo acosaba...  
  
-Harry, entonces... ¿TÚ LO ESTÁS ACOSANDO A MALFOY????  
  
-No, Ron... Mejor te lo digo directamente...  
  
-Aquí te escucho!  
  
-Draco y yo somos... Eh... ¿Cómo decirlo?  
  
-Vamos, Harry, no tengo todo el día!!!  
  
-Draco y yo somos novios!!! -blush  
  
-Oh Dios mío... PUES NO TE CREO!  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que te haga creer?  
  
-Ehh... Ah... BÉSALO Y DILE QUE LO AMAS! –Ron puso una mueca de asco total  
  
-No hay problema, Weasley –se apresuró a decir Draco –yo lo hago...  
  
Se acercó a Harry y lo agarró como los que bailan tango (osea, por la cintura, y lo tiró para atrás, quedándose los dos a tres centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros).  
  
Ron tragó saliva.  
  
Y bueno, evidentemente, Draco lo besó a Harry. Estuvieron 15 minutos, así, besándose (Ron ya estaba sentado en una silla limándose las uñas ) Entonces Draco se apartó por fin de Harry y terminó lo que les había pedido Ron.  
  
-Te amo, Harry...  
  
-Yo tamb...  
  
-Bueno, ya! NO QUIERO ACTITOS DE AMOR FRENTE MÍO!!!! –Ron calmó un poco su tono de voz- Si me disculpan... Iré a contarle todo a Hermione...  
  
-COMO QUIERAS! –escupió Draco  
  
Ron se dio la vuelta, y salió corriendo, haciendo que su capa ondeara un poco.  
  
-Draco!!! No quiero que se entere todo el mundo!  
  
-Como si Granger fuera todo el mundo!  
  
-No, pero... Ella podría contárselo a todo el mundo...  
  
-A mi no me importa... Que hagan lo que quieran...  
  
-¿?  
  
-...Total, yo lo niego y ya.  
  
No puedes negar semejante cosa, más aún cuando es cierto!  
  
-Podríamos fingir ser enemigos como siempre... O podríamos demostrarles a todo el mundo cuanto nos queremos -blush otra vez  
  
-Lo que tú quieras...  
  
-Yo preferiría que nadie se entere... Podría arruinar mi reputación...  
  
-¿Prefieres tu reputación antes que a mi? –Harry se soltó de Draco, haciendo que éste se cayera al suelo.  
  
-No, Harry... Quiero decir... ¿Te imaginas cómo me tratarán mis compañeros de Slytherin si se enteran de que estoy saliendo contigo?  
  
-Te tratarán bien si realmente te quieren... Osea, lo comprenderían...  
  
-Tú no los conoces... Son demasiado fríos, y no lo comprenderían...  
  
-Bueno, entonces tenemos que vitar RÁPIDO que Ron le diga a Hermione...  
  
-Está bien... Vamos...  
  
Se tomaron de la mano (y luego se soltaron porque sabían que efecto causaría eso frente a los demás) y salieron por la puerta (N/A: No, por la ventana! Jejejeje).  
  
FIN  
  
Espero q les haya gustado mi fic! Bueno, este es el cap 11!!!! 


	12. Operación Poción Sala MultiPropósito

**Disclaimer: **(ver disclaimer del capitulo uno)

**Notas de la autora (por primera vez al principio): **Simplemente quiero decir... ¡que totno es Snape! No es nada contra el... yo lo quiero! Bueno, ya verán de que hablo...

**Capítulo 12: **Operación Poción (Sala MultiPropósitos)

-Simplemente una poción para olvidar los últimos sucesos ocurridos podrá solucionar su problema, Señor Malfoy. Bien. Ahora... Le diré como es el efecto de esta poción, los pasos a seguir, que, aunque estén en esta hoja, igualmente se los voy a explicar, y también debo decirles que...

-Perdón, Profesor... Estamos un "tanto" atrasados con el proyecto... ¿Podría...

Draco le quitó las instrucciones para la poción de la mano de Snape. Harry y Draco se apresuraron a salir del salón.

-¡No, esperen!!!! Hay un problema con la poción, Weasley...!

Tarde. Harry y Draco ya habían abandonado el aula de Pociones.

-Después de todo sirvió pedirle ayuda al profesor Snape aunque tuvimos que hechizarlo, ¿No, Harry?

-Chst! –chistó- debemos apresurarnos a preparar esta poción y encajársela en la boca a Ron!!!

-Bueno, bueno...

Llegaron a la sala MultiPropósito... Pero Draco estaba distraído y la sala se convirtió en una habitación de albergue para mayores adornada con estantes llenos de pociones...

-DRACOOOO!!!! SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR PREOCUPADO POR LA POCIÓN!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Y QUE COÑOS SON ESTAS FOTOS MÍAS DESNUDO!!!!!??????

-Ejejeje... Oops

-"Oops" te lo voy a meter por donde no te cabe!

-Pero es una palabra, Harry... Sólo cabe en mi boca

-Justamente. Cabe en tu boca, no en tu trasero...

-¿Cómo metes _allí_ una palabra?

-Metiéndola. Ahora vamos a hacer la poción con lo que hay aquí.

-Ready!

-Bueno dice...

"Paso uno: mezclar plumas de hipogrifo con hojas de mandrágora en un recipiente vacío..."

Así estuvieron un largo rato... Pero Harry no entendía muy bien esa poción... Más bien no entendía bien _ninguna _poción.

-Deja que lo hago yo...

-Pero quiero ayudar, Draco!

-Ayudas quitándote del camino...

-¿¡COMO DICES!?

-Que te quites

-Quítame

-Pues te quito! ¬¬

Draco agarró a Harry por los brazos y lo tiró a la cama :)

-Fue fácil.

-Si no quieres que te siga molestando entonces bésame ;)

-Thhhh... (Thhhh= sonido de chasqueo de los labios cuando uno quiere expresar un "ufa" o algo parecido)

-Nada de thhhh

-Esta bien, esta bien... Pero solo uno, porque si no nos atrasamos.

No solo se dieron un beso si no que se dieron unos cien más, y "juguetearon" en la cama durante dos horas seguidas.

-Basta, basta! No hicimos la poción, Harry!!!! Tal vez Weasley se lo haya contado a todos...

-No, Ron ahora duerme la siesta...

-¿Cómo sabes????

-Lo veo en el mapa

-¿Qué mapa???

-Nah, olvídalo...

-Debemos seguir haciendo la poción.

-Cierto

Se pusieron sus ropas de nuevo (N/A: estaban nada más que en cuero, naaaada más...) y se dispusieron a hacer la poción.

Media hora más tarde, la poción estaba terminada.

FINITO!!!

N/A: oka, este es el cap 12, si no me equivoco... bueno, algunas cosillas...

Ok, puse ready porq estaba con ganas de escribir algo en ingles jejeje... nada, solo fue una broma. (oh, mi coballito se puso triste :(...)

Espero que les haya gustado el cap 12... acepto quejas, opiniones, insultos (pero leves) e ideas para continuarlo... o cualquier otro review... me gustan los reviews! Hasta aceptaría que me cuenten la historia de su vida en un review! Pero deeeeejeeeen un revieeeeewwwww!!!!! (y depaso opinen de la historia)

Lissie

(Elizabeth Jane)


End file.
